Emotional Pretty Cure!
''Emotional Pretty Cure! belongs to Tamashi Hikari. Ask permission from her to edit this page or any of her other pages. Grammer mistakes or category mistakes are notified in the *Summary Box* after you are done editing.'' Thank You~ ❤ is an adaption of the Pretty Cure series produced by Toei Animations. This series is both created and directed by Tamashi Hikari. This is created in Tamashi Animations with the 4th installment in the branch, NikoNiko TV. It replaces Grand Harmony Pretty Cure! in its official timeslot. It centers around future super heros that uses emotions to fight and defeat villains. The main motifs are emotions and heros. There are 50 total episodes. Story STORY ON WATTPAD Plot Emotional Pretty Cure! Episodes Kokoro Aimi is a first year student in Aiko Shirushi Academy that sets out to become the next Captain Hero after her father. and meeting her friend Burein Hiro that is set to be a hero like Aimi. But they don't know that they will have multiple identities when Aimi joins the school. There was a war that broke out in a land of kingdoms. The Emporer named Ryota Takehiko was being attacked by a kingdom that people said was a great kingdom of great manners and scenery. After the war was over, the emperor's kingdom was to be blamed for the war with him imprisoned in a Crystal for many long years. He decides to take revenge and sent a signal to his greatest men to attack people's emotions to get his power. A fairy named Rocko heard that he wanted the attack on people's emotions because of the expressions that he was given from the war he had been blamed for with the fairy thinking that it will go way to far. So he went to earth with a group of fairies called Emotion Fairies to find cures. Though one problem was that the previous cure team separated. The girls were were having fun until her and Hiro was lost somewhere and was attacked by a monster named Dekai created by a man named Commander Bad. They soon meets the fairies when two of the Emotion Fairies come to their aid because of being separated by the rest of the group. The villain that made the monster saw the fairies and asked to have them since he said that they were really powerful living things that can help get the emperor freed and attack the kingdom that caused him to be imprisoned. The girls see that this wasn't right, so they tried to protect them. With the determination of protecting the fairies and with the love of Aimi's heart and Hiro's brain causes the girls to transform into the pink and blue cures, Cure Heartly and Cure Brainy. Who transform using the light and love from the fairies. They soon defeat the monster and join with the rest of the fairies that was looking for them, with Bad disappearing. The girls have to stop the emperor that is determined to get freed and attack people's just to get his revenge on the kingdom that blamed him for the war. The girls also have to find items called Sentiment Cards that will aid them in fighting. They will also join other cures and new and old friends and family. Other cures being the captain of the school's track team that is chosen to be the next cure, a new superhero that has an interesting past, and a former villain that will be the non-cure of the team when saving a relative of the fairy. Characters Pretty Cure : She is an out-going, joyful girl that is 14 years of age. She is very helpful and cheerful towards people around the school, though she is very tired when it comes to her powers. Though being a cure, she is soon to take her father's place as Captain Hero, superhero of many powers. She soon figures out that she is the next ruler of the Ryota Kingdom because of having relations with the Queen. She has a love triangle with Mitsuko over Mori. She transforms into the pink pretty cure, . She represents the heart emotion. : She is a serious, intelligent, and confident girl that is 15 years of age. She is very short for 15 years, meaning that she is teach differently than the rest, which causes her to get captured at some point. She is next to be Shadow Man, but unless Mori isn't capable to be him. She is 2 seconds younger than Mori, but is the bright side of the. So, she has to check on his so he isn't stupid to fall for traps when he becomes Shadow Man. She also has a romantic relationship with Yoi. She transforms into the blue pretty cure, . She represents the brain emotion. : She is a rugged, athletic, and out-going girl that 14 years of age. She is one of the fastest girls in the school because of getting her powers from her dad. She is set to be the next Speedy, but isn't that much for it. She rather see her sisters, and her new brother later in the season. She is the track team captain, and loves to run, making her very popular in school. She is part in a love triangle with Aimi, for Mori's heart. She transforms into the yellow pretty cure, . She represents the body emotion. : She is a gentle, shy, but sometime strict girl that is 15 years of age. She was very shy when she got to her school, but gets more strict later on. She is set to be Wonder, a newer superhero that is keeping secrets. Hun has the powers to dodge quickly and jump high, though making her mad that she doesn't have any other power. She is a professional singer in her city but hates the properazzi. She just wants to be with her friends and fight till the end. She transforms into the purple pretty cure, . She represents feelings. : She is a fearless, friendly, and helpful girl that is 14 years of age. She is also known as the fairy named . First she was very spoiled, rude, and immature when she first met the girls, then got more nasty when she was sent to destroy the girls. Later after, she sees that getting revenge is stupid, and becomes the non-cure. She is a fairy as well, but sees herself mostly as a human. She goes to school to become her own hero because of not having a family that exist or are super heros. She transforms into the red non-cure, . She represents the rest of people's emotions. Mascots : He is a lion-like fairy that is half of the heart in the Ryota family. He is very intelligent and sturdy, making him a father figure to the emotion fairies. He is also Ocean's twin brother. He tries to protect the fairies, and doesn't want to see their power used for bad purposes. : They are emotion fairies that are really powerful fairies that are only really young. They glow every time a cure is soon to be born, when the cure in gets a new sentiment card, or soon is getting a new attack. Since of being young, they have trouble controlling their power, so it makes it easy for the villain to track them down. * : TBA Villains : He is the emperor of the Ryota Kingdom. He is also known as and is imprisoned in a crystal for many years because of being blamed for a war he didn't do. He is very determined for his revenge, and won't stop until he is freed and gets his revenge. But in order to be freed, he needs the emotion fairies to do so. : She is the second henchmen, and is the second to attack the cures. She is very impatient and rude, that hates being stuck being controlled or being told what to do. She was part of the original group, and is now assigned to defeat the cures. : He is the third henchmen, and is the second to attack the cures. He is very flirty, and hates when the other villains fight the cures. He loves to flirt Shin, though Shin hates everyone that tries to tell her what to do. : He is the fourth and last henchmen to attack the cures, and appear. He is very intelligent, and is the main henchmen of the group. He is very trustworthy to the emperor, than his old commander, Bad. * : She appears sometime in the season when Hiro was kidnapped by the villains because of her smartness and the way she was treated. The DNA from her made a evil version of the cure, that appears for 10 episodes, until she was destroyed after. * : They are the pretty cure's evil versions, that was made when the emotion fairies were captured. They only appear for one episode, and one movie. * : The main monsters of the series. Supporting Characters : He is a very kind and sweet man of the school. He is the twin brother of Hiro, and is soon to be the next Shadow Man. He is in a love triangle with Aimi and Mitsuko, though he doesn't know about it. He gets a little scared when Yoi and Hiro are together, because of her being younger, and Yoi used to be evil. Mori knows about the cures identity in the first episodes, and he does anything to help, though isn't trained fully. : He was the commander for the villain until he got sick and tired for getting revenge for the kingdom that blamed for the attack. He then changes his name to . First, he was very annoyed of everything, and hated anything that he saw. Later, he becomes good and loves anything, especially Hiro. They are in a relationship together, which makes Mori a little overwhelmed. : They are the parents of the girls, and a team that tries to stop the monsters, though only the girls can. The team consists of Aimi's father, Captain Hero, Hiro's and Mori's father, Shadow Man, Mitsuko's father, Speedy, and Hun's mother, Wonder. Later, it is reveled that Wonder was a pretty cure, in Love Life Pretty Cure, named Cure Wonder. : They were a team of pretty cure that fought along side the emperor during the war between the Rainbow kingdom. There was 4 cures until the yellow cure died when a laser came to destroy the purple cure. The team separated after the death and the war. The team consisted of a pink cure, Cure May, a blue cure, Cure Coral, a yellow cure, Cure Flash, and Hun's mother, Cure Wonder. : She is the queen and the fiance of the Emperor. She is as known as . She was very joyful and cheerful, until the war broke out. She is now more scared and worried of what is going to happen since her husband is trying to take revenge for both his kingdom and the war that happened. : He is Hun's dog and wolf companion to the cures. He is very smart and gentle, that loves being on Hun's side. He is very lovable towards other people, but gets very protective when he smells something bad, like one of the villains. He gets turned into a monster once, and didn't remember anyone except Hun. He soon gets purified by Feel when she is first turned into a cure, and save the last emotion fairy. Movie Exclusive Characters : She is the queen of the kingdom that attack the Ryota Kingdom and blamed them. She is also known as . She is the main antagonist of the movie, and who started the attack. She started the attack because she was the spoiled child of the family that loved to blame people for things that she did. She also appears in the last few episodes being the villain of the series, being killed during the fight. Items *'Emotions Life App': It is the main part for the cures to transforms. *'Love Stylus': It is a stick that helps them transform and attack. *'Sentiment Card': They are extra cards to help them transform into extra forms. *'Emotion Care Wand': It is the main weapon for the cures to attack. *'Love Staff': Other known as Life Stick, is a weapon that the non-cure uses to attack. *'Royal Staff' Other known as Love Wands or Love Crowns, are upgraded weapons and transformation items for cures and non-cure. Locations : It is the main setting where the cures live. : It is a main school where the cures transfers. : It is the main setting where the villains live. It is also known as . : It is the kingdom that attacked the Ryota kingdom and blamed them for the war. It is soon to be the main place where the final battle takes place. Movies : It is a Pretty Cure all stars collaboration with Ezzie Shinchaku. It contains the teams, Emotional, Past to Future, and Happy Seven. : It is an all-stars like movie including the team of Emotional, Grand Harmony, and Season Floret Orchestra. They were sent in a portal to another world in time, saying they were needed, with other teams, to fight an evil that is trying to destroy different places in time. Heartly gets separated with the others when she was trying to protect Brainy from a monster that was trying to attack them, created by the villain. : It is the movie for Emotional Pretty Cure. The cures go back in time to the love life pretty cure to see what happened in the war. Things go bad though when they are seen and are joined with the past cures to fight the war. The girls have to find a way to not get into the world, and mess up the space time continuum. Merchandise Emotional Pretty Cure Merchandise Seiyuu Tamashi's Dream Voices Gallery Trivia * Emotional Pretty Cure! ''is the second series with a non-cure transforming into a human from being a fairy, proceeding Milky Rose from ''Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Go Go! * In Emotional Pretty Cure! Heartly and Brainy closely have the same design outfit, Cure Motion and Cure Feel also closely have the same design outfit. Same goes for Love Life Pretty Cure! * In Emotional Pretty Cure! ''Cure Brainy is the only cure that has a twin and evil twin. * In ''Emotional Pretty Cure! ''Emo Pretty Cure contains all Pretty Cure, excluding the Non-Cure, evil. * ''Emotional Pretty Cure! is the only season where the Pretty Cures train to become great Super heros. * In Emotional Pretty Cure! The Pretty Cures parents are super heros including one cure's parents being an old cure that broke up with the team. * In Emotional Pretty Cure! Love Life Pretty Cure! as similarities as Emotional, like color patterns, and design choices * In Emotional Pretty Cure! ''Cure Flash, Love Life's yellow Cure dies, which makes the other group split up * ''Emotional Pretty Cure! ''is the ''first series with the pact not with them but on their phones. Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Emotions Themed Fanseries Category:Cure Heartly Category:Emotional Pretty Cure!